Joyeuse saint-Jordi-Valentin
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Catalogne et Pays Basques ne se détestent pas, c'est juste qu'ils aiment bien s'embêter mutuellement. Même le 14 février, oui, oui.


Titre : Joyeuse Saint-Jordi-Valentin

Rating : K+

Personnages : Catalogne - Pays Basques

Résumé : Catalogne et Pays Basques ne se détestent pas vraiment, c'est seulement qu'ils adorent s'embêter mutuellement. Même le 14 février, oui, oui.

Note de l'auteur : J'hésitais à faire ou non un lemon puis je me suis dit que c'était le jour des amoureux. On verra ça le jour des amants, hein ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pays Basques ne supportait pas Catalogne. Idiot, lorsqu'on considère qu'ils sont tous les deux un peu français, un peu espagnols, qu'ils veulent tous les deux leur indépendance et qu'ils sont aussi chiants l'un que l'autre. Mais Ozkar trouvait Gaspar idiot et prétentieux. D'après môsieur le catalan, tout avait été inventé en Catalogne. A l'écouter même le premier basque venait sûrement de Catalogne. Puis après il s'était « batardisé avec des français et des espagnols et ça a donné la connerie de race que vous êtes ».

Il avait failli le tuer pour ça. Non mais.

Il secoua la tête. Non mais pourquoi il pensait à ce crétin ? Ah oui, parce que c'était la saint-Valentin. Euh, non, ça avait aucun rapport. Pas comme s'il voulait draguer ce stupide catalan. Pff. Et puis quoi encore, hein ? Jamais il ne…

Une silhouette apparut à ses côtés, une magnifique jeune fille aux longues boucles auburn, vêtue d'une robe ancienne.

- Ozkar, à t'enfoncer autant dans ta mauvaise foi tu vas devenir breton !

- C'est ironique venant de quelqu'un qui a fui l'Ecosse pour se réfugier ici…

- Oh ! Impoli ! Un peu de respect !

- Pardon, princesse Mundaka…Mais je ne suis pas d emauvaise foi !

- Si, tu l'es.

- Non !

- Tu veux qu'on demande à Amalur ?

Ozkar déglutit. Tout mais pas sa déesse mère. Elle avait un fichu caractère. Comme les trois quarts de ses divinités. Normal, c'était quasiment que des femmes…

- Je t'entends.

- Non, tu lis mes pensées, nuance.

Il se renfrogna. Il détestait quand elle faisait ça. Avec un soupir, la jeune femme disparut, le laissant ruminer. Une goutte de pluie tomba sur le front du basque qui râla et se dépécha de retourner chez lui. Il s'arrêta néanmoins devant sa boîte aux lettres, histoire de voir si le facteur était passé.

Il haussa un sourcil.

Une rose ? Il la sortir de la boîte avec la lettre qui l'accompagnait et rentra en vitesse chez lui. Il s'installa dans son canapé et ouvrit la lettre, posant la fleur sur la table.

« Joyeuse saint-Jordi ! Et si tu désires que je cueille ta rose à toi, il va falloir venir chez moi ~ »

Saint-Jordi ? Mais c'était la saint-Valentin aujourd'hui, pas Jordi. Qui était le con qui lui avait envoyé ça ? Et cueillir sa rose, c'était quoi ça ? Une manière élégante de dire qu'il voulait le dépuceler ? Ben il arrivait un peu tard le gars. Et puis y'avait même pas d'adresse !

N'empêche que saint-Jordi, c'était bizarre…

Il s'installa devant son ordinateur et tape « saint-jordi ».

- L'enfoiré…

« Saint-Jordi : équivalent de la Saint-Valentin en Catalogne. Les hommes offrent une rose aux femmes et les femmes un livre aux hommes ».

Il allait faire un catalonicide. Pour qui il se prenait ce…Il allait lui rendre la monnaie de s apièce, il allait voir !

En réponse à la rose il devait offrir un livre ? D'accord. Très bien. Il se plierait à la tradition.

* * *

Catalogne jouait tranquillement avec son portable, écartant quelques mèches de cheveux bruns qui tombaient sur ses yeux verts d'eau. Il se demandait si Pays Basques avait réceptionné son cadeau de Saint-Jordi. Il ricana en y pensant. L'autre n'avait pas dû aimer. Enfin, ça ne le dérangerait pas du tout qu'il le prenne au mot et vienne ici…Au contraire, il se demandait bien à quoi pouvait ressembler le visage aux beaux yeux bruns d'Ozkar une fois déformé par le plaisir.

Soudain, la sonnette retentit. Il se redressa, surpris. Non, il n'était pas venu quand même ? Impossible, surtout s'il avait été chercher la signification de la rose à la saint-jordi. Ou alors il venait pour lui taper dessus. Moui , valait mieux être prudent. Ils devaient être aussi fort l'un que l'autre mais un basque en colère est forcément plus fort qu'un catalan calme.

Il s'approcha de la porte et ouvrit le judas.

Mais oui, c'était bien le basque. Avec un livre entre les mains dont il ne pouvait voir la couverture.

Ozkar s'était pris au jeu ? Bah, pourquoi pas.

Il ouvrit, un peu méfiant quand même (pas fou le catalan) et se trouva en face d'un magnifique sourire.

- Bonjour, Gaspar, joyeuse Saint-Jordi, j'espère que ça t'apprendra un tas de truc.

L'autre brun lui mit le livre entre les mains. Perplexe, il examina la couverture.

« Le sexe pour les nuls ».

Enfoiré de basque.

- Tu l'as récupéré de ta bibliothèque ? railla-t-il.

- A vrai dire, j'avais peur que tu l'ai déjà.

- Tu vas voir…

Gaspar plaqua Ozkar contre le mur le plus proche, profondément vexé, mais l'autre se défit de son emprise pour l'attraper par la taille.

- Allez, tu ne vas pas te vexer monsieur « je fais tellement rien comme tout le monde que même ma saint valentin s'appelle pas saint valentin » !

- Si, je me vexe.

- Te vexe pas, j'ai dit !

- Je suis vexé.

- T'es chiant.

- Je reste vexé. Sauf si tu m'embrasses.

Ozkar cligna des yeux avant de sourire et de se pencher sur les lèvres du catalan, passant une de ses mains derrière sa nuque.

- Joyeuse saint-Jordi-Valentin.

* * *

Review ? :3


End file.
